The Seas Belong To You
by Kharma Shadow Stalker Kitteh
Summary: He’s a halfa,she’s a pirate.Together they face life's challenges and will fight for each other to the death forming a burning love that only the hands of fate can extinguish.DxS
1. Chapter 1: The Runaway

**HEY EVERYBODY!! I'M BACK…GOT THIS IDEA FROM A FRIEND THE OTHER DAY (Yeah I take requests) AND DECIDED TO GET OVER MY BLOCK (I ate ice cream and it worked XD). SO HERE I AM ONCE AGAIN WITH ANOTHER STORY ENJOY!!  
Note: Chapters for all stories might come late because I have end of year exams sorry.**

**Title: The Seas Belong To You**

**Summary: He's a halfa, she's a pirate. Together they would fight for each others' life to the death. But when life's challenges take that friendship and turn it into a burning love that only the hands of fate and misfortune can extinguish all hell breaks loose...  
And every **_**man**_** must learn to sacrifice whatever it takes for the thing he loves the most.  
But one **_**woman**_** will dominate them all!**

**By: Phantomlisa5**

**Prologue**

You know when you think your life is perfect. You have great parents, an amazing family, the best friend anyone could ask for and you're the perfect son. You think that nothing so horrible can remove the love that people have for you, the trust that they put in you and the care that was always shown. But something can. It's sudden, it's uncaring and it can take away the_ 'perfect_' life and put it in complete ruins.

**DEATH**

The one thing that takes away every shred of sanity, that you try to maintain, when its victim is someone close to you. And that's something I had to learn the hard way.

I always took my family, my best friend…everything for granted. Until Tucker moved away and my life came to a drastic turning point at age 14. It's hard for me to talk about it when I don't really understand what happened to me. It felt like half of my soul had gone with that phenomenon. I remembered a bright flash of green light, the pain that coursed through my body, my mother's terrified screams. I remember waking up to find my family gone and the house in total destruction.

I looked down at my hands and could see right through them. So I did the first thing that came to my mind as the reality of my loss hit me full force.

I _screamed_ and _**screamed**_ and _**screamed**_ some more.

But that was along time ago…5 years to be exact. And now at age 19 I've learned to come to terms with loss, grievances and aggravations. And speaking of aggravations do you have any idea what it's like to live in the 16th century with a crazy millionaire, who was hell bent on having you as his son? Let me tell you…  
IT…IS…FRUSRTATING!!

And that frustration can cause you to lose control and do something stupid…like run away with no idea we're you're running away to. But then again if I hadn't gone I would never have the one person who changed my bleak life forever.

If I hadn't left I wouldn't have met……her.

**Chapter One: The Runaway**

**By: Phantomlisa5**

The sun cast its orange and yellow rays among the clouds and across the retiring city of Amity. The danced through the air together as they found themselves a suitable tree to perch in for the evening. The sound of children playing in the streets and of mothers calling to them filled the ears of one Daniel James Fenton. He had his legs dangling over the side of the balcony as he sat on the slim stone rail. His beautiful electric blue eyes stared dead ahead has he allowed the wind to toy with his long raven black bangs.

He sighed as his eyes shifted to the playing children and to a mother her child by the arm and leading him indoors. The little boy kicked and screamed, demanding to play with his friends, before stumping his feet and marching into the house quite angrily. Daniel smiled ever so slightly at the little boys' actions, remembering the days, so many years ago; when he would react the same way at times to his mother's calls for him to come inside.

The small smile vanished from his lips as he turned back to staring straight ahead again. Well at least that little boy had parents…and chances were also a real family. The two very things that Daniel lacked in his life. He felt the tears prick his eyes as the sun continued it's decent below the horizon. He rubbed the tears from his eyes even at this point in his life he couldn't quite get over the losses he had experienced.

How could he have been so stupid? He had walked right into that death trap out of curiosity even after he warned against such an action. He had stood in the seemingly harmless thing looking at the strange carving that covered the walls that he was careful not to touch. Then his mother had shown up, making him jump and rub his arm against the wall of the strangely decorated tunnel. Then bright green light began twinkling from the back of the tunnel. He heard three drastic screams for him to get out but he felt rooted to the spot by an unseen force that compelled him to stay. And then there was a massive explosion of light, and in his case, pain. He could hear agonizing screams that rose and then gradually fell as he drifted off in the arms of unconsciousness.

How could he have done that to them?

How could he have been the cause of the eternal disappearance of three of the four people he held closest to his heart? Tucker was lucky he had moved away three months before or those three people would have pain-steakingly been upgraded to four.

That eventful day had not only brought death and loss to his life it had also brought change…in more ways than one. He had changed emotionally in the sense that he had become more withdrawn and more cautious of the things he did. He had also changed in other ways as well. He had gained control and an understanding of his _gifts_ about a year or so after the accident had happened. Yet another reason why the crazy millionaire had taken him in as his son…so to speak.

Daniel's stomach growled reminding him that he hadn't eaten at all that day. He swung his legs back on to the balcony and steadied himself on the floor of his bedroom, which was engulfed in the increasing darkness. He let out an exhausted sigh before slipping from the dark room and down the many hallways of the massive house to the currently occupied ball room. He easily slipped between the haughtily dressed people and began to make his way to a quiet and dark corner where he would not be easily seen.

But his attempts were cut off when his 'father' stepped between him and his destination. Vladimir Masters smiled charmingly as he placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Ah Daniel, my boy, so nice of you to join us." His voice rolled out as smooth as silk. Daniel mustered his own small smile as he un-noticeably tried to free himself from the man's hold but to no avail.

"Oh and before I forget there is a young lady that I would like you to meet." Vlad smirked as Daniel stiffened, "I think you might find her to be a suitable future wife."

"Whoever she is I have no intention of marrying her," Daniel replied firmly. Over the past 6 months Vlad had been trying to find a fiancée and a future wife for Daniel but the young man had turned away every one of the giggling females, breaking many hearts in the process.

"Now now _son_ no need to be rude," Vlad's eyes flashed blood red for a fraction of a second then his voice hardened, "you will see Lady Paulina and that is final, do you understand?"

Daniel turned his back to Vlad, swearing so violently under his breath that the words rolling off his tongue could beat the savage swearing used by the pirates of his time. He soberly walked in the direction that his 'father' had pointed out. After a few seconds the '_**Lady**_' of his searching came into sight, the bright pink of her dress making his eyes hurt. She was a few inches shorter than he was given that he stood about 6 feet tall. Her wavy black hair cascaded down her back and as her green-blue eyes settled on his advancing figure she smiled. She was beautiful, he had to admit, but he could sense that she had a shallow soul…one that _**wouldn't**_ be enough to drown a flea.

He stepped before the brimming young woman and forced a charming smile, mental rolling his eyes as she pretended to have her breath taken away by it.

"Excuse my Lady would you do the honor of dancing the next set with me?" he asked in his most proper English accent.

"Why of course Daniel my darling…I'd love to." She giggled and placed her hand in his as he lead her out unto the dance floor.

'_What did I do to deserve this?'_ Daniel screamed mentally as Paulina beamed up at him.

And so the night wore on. Paulina clung to his arm like a child, talking of nothing more than of what a perfect wife she would make for him. His 'father' kept smiling as he involuntarily danced with the Latina. All in all it was an exhausting evening and Daniel was more than glad to tumble into bed later that night. But the relief was short lived for as his eyes grew heavy there was a loud knock on the mahogany bedroom door. He rolled over with a groan, "What now?" he muttered sleepily.

Dragging himself out of bed he crossed over to the door and opened it to find one of Vlad's servants standing out in the hallway. Daniel rubbed the sleep from his eyes and addressed the seemingly tiered servant, "Yes Lester?" he yawned.

"Sorry to disturb you but your father wishes to speak with you at the moment."

"It's okay," Daniel yawned again, "I'll just go see what he wants."

Lester nodded and the two walked off down separate directions down the hall. Daniel towards Vlad's chambers and Lester towards the servant's quarters to retire for the night.

Daniel knocked on the door he knew to be Vlad's study and after receiving an acknowledgement he entered. He was still drowsy when Vlad told him to take a seat and he was getting even drowsier when Vlad began to use the charming voice. Eventually he got down to the point that Daniel knew he was aiming at anyways.

"So have you decided as yet?" Vlad asked smoothly.

"Decided on what?" Daniel asked with a slight yawn as he cast his eyes towards the ceiling anticipating the next statement.

"If you would marry Lady Paulina."

"I have decided," He sighed and looked at Vlad firmly as his eyes flashed acidic green, "and my answer is no…I will not marry someone that I do not love or who does not love me."

"Daniel you can not keep going on with those silly notions of love and happy endings," Vlad replied coldly, "Just take your parents for example they had the same mentality and look where it got them."

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT, IT WASN'T THEIR FAULT!!" Daniel screamed. Silence enveloped the room like a cocoon. Vlad stared at Daniel harshly, "You will marry Lady Paulina and that is final."

Daniel rose to his feet his eyes flashing red with anger, "I'd rather me hung like a pirate than marry that whore."

And with that said he walked out the door, slamming it behind him and rushing back to his room. He walked out on to the balcony and held on to the rail as white hot anger exploded before his eyes. How could Vlad talk about his parents like that? How dare he demand that Daniel marry someone like 

that…that…_**THING**_. Lady Paulina was nothing more than a…ugh…he couldn't even find a word vile enough to describe the girl.

He sighed and looked towards the sea which was a good distance off from where he stood. But he could faintly make out the ship that was in harbor and also the voices that belonged to those on board. For some reason his eyes flashed and his anger was renewed.

Those people where free, to do what thy wanted and to be _who_ they wanted, while he was under the rule of an asshole. It was then that he made up his mind…it was now or never. He slipped on his clothes and threw some things into an overnight bag which he slung over his shoulder.

He climbed over the edge over the edge of the balcony, holding on to the thick vines that clung to the side of the house. When he was a few feet off the ground he jumped, landing nimble on his feet. And then he ran, as fast and as far away from there as he could, straight in the direction of the harbor.

If Vlad wouldn't allow him one then he would find a new life for himself.

But what he didn't know was that he'd also find love.

**WELL THERE YOU GO HOPE YOU LIKED IT AS MUCH AS I DID (Amber (my conscience): of course you liked it you wrote it) (Me: IGNORING YOU). For all those who are waiting for an update to the story What Love Can Do you're in for a long wait sorry about that…WRITER'S BLOCK ON THAT STORY…and like I said I have end of year exams…oh the stress and confusement. THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT!!**

_**Phantomlisa5**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY MY PEOPLE!! Sorry about the wait but like I said I have end of year exams. Anyways I managed to get this in. I know it might suck a little because I had writer's block on this and I was just writing down the best idea that came to mind when I had the time. So here you go.**

**Title: The Seas Belong To You**

**By: Phantomlisa5**

**Chapter Two: **

Ever just wanted to get away from your home, your parents and the life they want you to live? Ever just wanted to break free and find a place where you can be yourself without being criticized? Well I'm not sure about you but I did.

People would tell I was crazy to do what I did. But they were seeing my life from the outside and from their point of view my life was nothing short of perfect. But really and truly my life was a social prison.

My parents were what you would call world class individuals but I just called them rich, over spoiled snobs. They were the kind of people that I absolutely hated. They would act like they were the most important thing on the planet, like they were so better than anyone else. To me they were nothing but a couple of idiots who were promised at birth, mistook infatuation for love and are to blame for my existence.

All my life...well the part that I had spent with them...hey had been trying to turn me into the proper English young lady I was supposed to be. But they didn't know that I was a force to be reckoned with. I rebelled against their efforts by burning or giving away all the frilly expensive dresses and settling for dressing like a male commoner. I would even walk out of my room, dressed like that, and straight through one of their many parties to upset them.

Usually my actions resulted in a huge fight, me storming back of up to my room and my parents brushing off the events and going on some long trip to calm themselves. It was always like that. But I never paid them any mind...because I always had someone there for me. And therein lay the problem.

Since she was the only one who had really understood and cared for me...when she died at age 87, when I was 17, my whole world came crashing. And after one more year of putting up with my parents' selfish, uncaring and unbearable attitude without my grandmother's support I was ready to do a willing free fall off Mt. Everest, wearing a pink ball dress while screaming 'I LOVE COMMANDER DASH!!'

Oh and by the way Dash is the English commander that my parents had arranged for me to marry. Four words to that...NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN.

Anyways like I was saying...when I turned 18 and couldn't put up with that life anymore I...I bet you think I ran away don't you? You think I snuck aboard a ship when I had no idea where it was destined to. I bet you think I eventually fell into pirate hands and became one 

of them without a care in the world. And you THINK that right now I'm the best of the best on my captain's ship. And you know what?

You are so...right.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The early morning sun was riding high in the air. Its golden rays shone on the clean white sails of a large ship that was anchored out in the calm green blue sea. The waves splashed against the side of the ship and created a calming sound and a soothing effect. The deck of the ship was fairly empty save for the occasional crew man who looked like he would much rather be asleep.

As the sun rose higher the most distinctive and possibly the most recognizable yet most feared part of the ship came into clear sight. Flying solemnly from the top of the main mast was a single black flag.

The design was its most soul disturbing feature. A red dragon sat curled up, its sharp claws forward and its evenly sharp teeth barred. A black dragon, which was somehow visible against the black of the flag, was twisted around the red one in such a way that it seemed to be crushing it.

The design was not so much 'the soul disturber' but it was what it meant. This was the notorious pirate ship commanded by the _bloodthirsty_ Captain Silver.

_This is the legendary __**Black Dragon. **_

The most feared pirate ship to sail the 16th century seas. The captain and crew of the Black Dragon take extreme liberty, grace and style in defying any non-pirate authority imposed upon them and for that there is quite a reward bounty on their heads. Though some are wanted for more...extensive crimes against said authority figures. Among them is the heroine of our story, a 19 year old English run-away Samantha Elizabeth Rebecca Manson. But call her by her first name and you would find yourself overboard before it had time to register in your mind.

She was known as Sam by her crewmates and as 'The Shadow' by the British and for a good reason too. For they could never tell when her forbidden was among them. So she takes advantage of that skill to its utmost abilities.

But unfortunately at the moment she is busy with other tasks that do not require such skill. What is he doing you may ask...well...falling out of the bunk in her room would be a pretty good start.

"SAM!"

A short yell of 'WHAT' and then a rather loud bang were the answers to the call. The 'African American' pushed open the door a little to survey the girl who lay on the floor, rubbing a small spot on her forehead while letting a bright rainbow of words flow from her lips. Her long black hair hung over her face in a dishevelled manner covering her lavender eyes to 

some extend. And from the words that she spoke tucker could tell that she had a splitting headache.

'Maybe I shouldn't have forced her to drink all that rum last night at the celebration.' He thought as she glared at him, intent to harm written all over her face.

"What is it Tucker?" she growled out the question. Her head was throbbing fiercely from all the rum she had been compelled to drink the night before. Tucker took a few steps back before leaning coolly against the door frame, a smirk gracing his lips, "Nothing really...the captain just sent me to _check_ if you were awake yet."

Sam gave him a look that said 'unbelievable' before her eyes spoke of her intention to cause him bodily harm. She rose to her feet slowly before letting her deadly lavender eyes snap to his form before yelling his name despite her headache.

"TUCKER!!"

Five minutes later a rather angry yet somewhat satisfied Sam walked out on deck, still grumbling under her breath about her headache. A silent Tucker Sebastian Foley trailed behind her, nursing a fast forming bruise on his arm and the stinging sensation that generated from the back of his skull.

"Jesus Sam that really hurt," he complained. Sam shot him a dark look "Your skull's so thick that a slap to it is not supposed to hurt."

Tucker grumbled something that Sam couldn't quite make out as she continued to rub her temples. "How many times must I tell you...NEVER WAKE ME UP WHEN I HAVE A HANGOVER?"

"I told you...the captain sent me to check if you were awake." Tucker said in his self defence.

"Yea but the captain send you to bloody well and wake me up?" she shot back at him. Tucker opened his mouth to retort but another voice joined in with the yelling.

"Will the two a ya stop your useless squawking and get back to work!"

They looked up to see the captain standing at the helm of the ship, staring right at them. They looked at each other before parting ways. Sam grumbling about the headache and Tucker grumbling about the slap that he had gotten.

O.o.O. (With Danny).O.o.O

The distinct feeling of movement began to register itself to Danny as he opened his eyes to a fairly dark room. He could make out a few crates and barrels stacked up in high pillars around him. He yawned slightly, stretching his long muscular arms.

'Where the bloody hell am I?' he thought as he blinked a couple times. Suddenly the memory of what he had done came rushing back painfully to his foggy mind. He sighed in relief, rubbing his temples to try and sooth his mild headache. Ok...so he needed a plan. 

First he needed to find out where the hell he was, and then he would figure out a course of action from there.

He allowed himself a sigh before getting to his feet and heading in the direction which he supposed a door was. The light flickering around the door frame was confirmation of his assumptions. His hand settled on the handle of the door as a thought dawned on him.

'What kind of ship am I on?' he thought, 'If this is an English Navy ship they'll know who I am and take be back to Vlad...but if this is a pirate ship they'll probably tear me apart.'

He turned the thought over and over in his head. Eventually he hardened his resolve and decided to take his chances...he would try to take whatever they threw at him. He yanked on the handle and the door gave way and opened. He cautiously stepped out into the hallway, each one of his senses on high alert to everything around him.

His cautious steps brought him to another door. Uncertainly his hand settled on the handle. He took a deep breath and suppressed the uncertain feeling that churned in the bottom of his stomach. Daniel pulled on the handle and stood in the doorway staring at the 6 pairs of eyes that stared back at him. The noise that was once in the room died down to a silence that was electrified with tension.

Suddenly one of the men moved, his rough hands grabbing a sword that was not too far away, a growl emitting from his throat.

Danny's eyes widened, 'Shit.' He thought, 'This can not end well.'

As the man came forward Danny turned heel and ran, his ghost powers, his ghost powers giving him a slight advantage of inhuman speed. He tore down hallways that he had passed on his way...trying to evade becoming a human pin cushion. He burst through a door at the end or a hall after climbing a short flight of stairs. Immediately he flung a hand over his to shield them from the sunlight. But when they adjusted he seriously wished that they hadn't. He was surrounded by men and by the clothes that they wore he could tell that they were pirates.

His heart rate quickened as an adrenaline rush accompanied his racing thoughts. Taking a few steps back he bumped into the same men who had been pursuing him earlier. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath as he felt rough hands grab his upper arms.

"Welcome to hell English boy."

The grip tightened before he was thrown in the opposite direction. He stumbled slightly as he backed away from the threats advancing towards him. But with one more step his foot found thin air. 'Shit...Shit...Damn it!" he cursed mentally. AS luck would have it ha had stepped near one of the sections that would allow a ramp to serve as 'stairs' to and from the ship.

He stood there tentatively as the men jabbed the air in front of him with their swords, trying to push him over the edge. Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath preparing himself 

to plummet to his watery death. But just as he was about to take that one fatal step a furious shout seized all movements.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

And Danny knew that he was in more trouble than he needed.

**YES!! FINALLY!! EXAMS ARE OVER BABY!! VIVA LA FREEDOM!! WHOO HOOO yeah baby...AHEM anyways this is the chapter that was trying to squeeze in for you...sigh guess that didn't work out. ANYWAYS have a happy summer.**

_**Phantomlisa5**_


	3. Chapter 3: Crewmates & Roommates

**HELLO ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE OUT THERE...SO NICE TO BE ABLE TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS STORY. I know it's slow progress but the summer usually brings laziness for me...sorry about that. Plus I got back my school report...lets just say that I'm banned from the internet for quite awhile. I only managed to sneak this chapter on...I'm dead if they find out...yes I love you all this much to get in trouble. Anyways check my homepage for possible upcoming stories...there are two summaries...tell me which on to start first...THANK YOU. NOW ON TO THE STORY!!**

Title: The Seas Belong To You

By: Phantomlisa5

Chapter 3: Crewmates and Roommates

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Silence reigned on the deck of the ship as all eyes turned to the source of the voice. The old man limped forward, his stormy grey eyes, narrowed into slits, staring at Danny with a kind of curiosity that was deeply unnerving. Danny began to feel like a caged animal as the man advanced. When he was a short distance away from him he stopped, his eyes snapping to one of the men who stood on deck.

"LEWIS!" he bellowed.

"Yes cap'in." came the reply as the blond man lifted his head.

"What the blazes is going on here." His eyes snapped back to Danny.

"Well sir we...ah...found this English boy runnin' around the ship...he was snoopin' around before he tried to get away.

Danny swallowed, his eyes flickering left and right frantically. The captain analysed his face before smirking.

"What are you doing ere' boy?"

Danny blinked, "I...um...I...ah...I was...um..." he sighed, looking away as he folded his arms across his chest, his face hardened into an unreadable mask void of any emotion or expression, "I was trying to get away from something okay."

The captain's smirk was evident as he said, "Something...or someone."

Danny flinched visibly, sighing in exasperation as he reached a hand up to run it through his unruly black hair. Captain Silver's smirk widened knowingly, "Well then...what's your name?"

"Daniel..." he replied, "Daniel Fenton."

He didn't say Masters...he'd made a vow to himself never to say Masters. Vlad was nowhere near to ever becoming his family and reminded himself of that fact very often.

"Well I'll be damned," the captain's voice brought him back to reality, "If it isn't my nephew's son!"

Danny looked up in surprise, "You're what's what!?"

Captain Silver ignored the question, "Come ere' boy and let me look at ya."

Danny cautiously took a few steps forward.

"Well if you're not a striking resemblance to your father."

Danny smiled slightly before casting his eyes downwards. The mention of his father had stirred up the same old painful memories. Why was he always feeling pain...emotionally, mentally and physically. Why couldn't life allow him to feel some other emotion...like joy...happiness...pleasure...love. The last though made him sigh as the captain gave him a hearty clap on the back, leading him into the ship. Love...yeah right...who could ever love a half living thing like him.

o.O.o. (With Sam later that night).o.O.o

"Oh for the love of...DAMN IT SAM! Will you stop that already?"

"Stop what Tucker I'm not doing anything." Sam leaned the chair back so that it balanced on it's back legs, putting her feet on the table and folding her arms across her chest. A smirk of satisfaction was high on her features as she watched Tucker rub the back of his head.

"Just because I don't see you when you move doesn't mean you have to brutalize me." Tucker half whined.

"What do you mean you can't see me," Sam smirked, "I'm right here."

Tucker glared at her before he began to mutter dark curses on her head making her smirk become a wide smile.

"Ah lighten up Tucker," Sam said, coming around the table to clap him on the back, "We'll stop at another port in a few days...you can girl watch to make yourself feel better."

The noise in the room turned to mild laughter at Tucker's expense while he sailed an empty glass at Sam but she ducked with a grin and it went flying across the room. The glass landed against the wall nearest the opening door just skimming the person's nose. The shattered pieces of glass could be heard falling to the floor as the silence enveloped the room like a blanket. Captain Silver stood in the doorway, surveying them al with steely grey eyes. The crewmates looked at each other apprehensively, knowing that their Captain sometimes had an uncontrollable temper

The captain folded his arms over his chest, eyeing each face carefully, finally his eyes stopped on tucker and Sam, "I can see you were all having a little fun." He raised his eyes brows at them. They gave him guilty looks, to which he nodded curtly.

"There's been an addition to out crew," the captain announced plainly, he stepped aside from the doorway to let someone in. "this is Daniel Fenton...my grand-nephew."

Thick jet black hair that fell down to his shoulders, shocking electric blue eyes, a gold earring through his earlobe, black pants tucked into black boots, a plain white shirt and ,all in all, a very muscular body was what they saw standing in the doorway.

Those electric blue eyes looked back at all the staring eyes indifferently, a kind of detached peace radiating from them.

Sam was able to tear her eyes away from the new comer for a moment to see Tucker's stunned face. Her eyes narrowed in concern, "Hey Tuck you okay?"

Tucker blinked rapidly, "Yeah I'm fine."

Sam raised a quizzical eyebrow before shrugging; "If you say your okay then...okay." redirecting her gaze to the latest addition to their crew it was all she could do to smirk.

"English runaway." She muttered under her breath, looking away from him as he, the captain and some other men engaged in conversation.

"What makes you say that?" Tucker asked.

"Because I can tell," Sam folded her arms over her chest and put her feet up on the table, "It's not hard to see that he's been through enough to push his limit."

"Yeah...well...I guess so." Tucker replied quietly. Sam was off in her own little world of thought and Tucker knew that, at times, it was best to leave her be. Everyone knew that if she was thinking you'd have to have a damn good reason or be a complete and utter idiot to disturb her.

"HEY MANSON...GET OVER HERE FOR A MINUTE!"

Well...almost everyone...

Sam's head snapped around with a growl due to the use of her last name. One of the things that she hated was the fact that she was still, indeed, a Manson.

"What?" Sam asked harshly, her gaze directed to the source of the call. Eric McKenzie, the first mate of the Black Dragon. A loud ill-tempered, over confident, jealous excuse for a first mate. His un-kept dark brown hair fell over his liquid brown eyes as they raked Sam's form up and down, a smirk touching his lips. His eyes held an amused note as they looked on at the female. He often found the '_teenager's_' anger to be funny...but he also found her to be the object of his desire. Sam, of course, despised him to the very pit of his soul.

So there they were locked in a silent stare off. Sam's look being one to kill and Eric's hold sheer uncontrolled amusement.

"Get over here." He repeated slowly, still smirking. Suddenly Sam smirked, turning the chair around, her back now to him. She knew it infuriated him to no end when he was ignored. 

And her actions produced the desired results...an infuriated Eric, a satisfied Sam and a laughing room.

Eric pushed his share back forcefully letting it bang against the table as he rose to his feet, "Why you little..."

His eyes flared heatedly as he stormed across the room, only to be met half way by his destination, Sam. Her lavender eyes burned with anger piercing his brown ones. Eric stopped short staring in her eyes stupidly.

She smirked as the room grew quiet, all eyes on them, "You little what?"

He was silent for a while, staring at her still while her demeanour never changed, "Go on...say it...you little what?"

Eric's eyes hardened with the realization that he was being challenged by a girl, he smirked, "You little runaway _FREAK_!"

Sam's smirk grew as well as the anger in her eyes and with her fists tightly clenched she nodded slightly, "Those where the words I was looking for."

And in a blur of movement Sam slammed her fist into his jaw as well as his stomach, sending him reeling away from her. She walked forward to where he leaned against a table, nursing his assaulted cheek. Grabbing him by the collar she yanked him up to her face, "NEVER...say anything about me when you don't know where I'm coming from."

And with that she released him, turned heel and walked out of the room letting the door slam behind her.

It was only when she was out of ear-shot that Eric managed to mutter, "Coward."

o.O.o. (With Sam).o.O.o

The room was deathly quiet save for the few outside noises that filtered in. The sound of the waves splashing against the side of the ship, the sound and feel of the night air...they all cam through the window to her aid. Using their soothing, lulling charm to calm her angry spirit.

With a heavy sigh Sam stretch out on her bunk, hands behind her head and eyes closed, breathing in deeply. She allowed her self to be lulled into a state of near sleep...moonlight flickering across her pale features, telling her to close her eyes. A small yawn escaped her lips, weariness taking over. She slipped in and out of consciousness, her surroundings made fuzzy by her half lidded eyes. Finally, with a yawn she was claimed by a state of deep sleep. So deep that she didn't notice the two figures stepping boldly into her room.

o.O.o. (With Danny).o.O.o

The shadows created by the candle light danced across his face as he walked along side the captain. No conversation was exchanged between the two as they walked. To many a person silence between themselves and a man like Captain Silver would be awkward and 

somewhat intimidating. But, at the moment, it was a blessing to Danny. It was late in the night or early in the morning, he could not tell but what he could tell was that he was tiered...extremely tiered. He dragged himself along, blinking away sleep and stifling a yawn periodically.

Finally they stopped.

Danny stared at the door as if it was the first door he had ever seen and Captain Silver's hand settled on the handle for a moment. He seemed to be contemplating if letting his grandnephew stay with the person that lay beyond the door was such a good idea. He was cautions as he stood there...there was no mistaking it. But, seemingly throwing caution to the wind, Silver opened the door and they booth stepped in.

Captain Silver shook his head when he saw the figure that was half in, half out of one of the bunks in the room. Walking over he adjusted her body with a sort of fatherly affection. When he rose to his feet again he handed Danny the candle.

"She's asleep now...but when she's up she'll introduce herself and show you the ropes tomorrow...that is if it isn't already tomorrow." The captain added the last part more to himself than to Danny. Masking a yawn Danny nodded his understanding and watched the captain's retreating form.

"Oh and a word of warning mate," the captain stopped in the doorway, "try your best to stay on her good side...she's not the one you want to piss off."

Danny nodded again, looking at the now closed door before turning his attention to the other occupant of the room. He stood there for a while, staring at the face he couldn't see...it was to heavily masked by her long silky black hair. A few more minutes went by as he stood there, his sleepiness forgotten and curiosity taking over.

"It wouldn't hurt to see what she looks like." He muttered to himself, taking is time in getting to the other side of the room. Kneeling down beside her, he put the candle on the floor and tentatively pushed the hair out of her face. The candle light laminated her pale features and his breath hitched. His hand stilled, resting against her smooth cheek, his thumb moving back and forth over the skin.

"Beautiful," he murmured softly, "You're beautiful."

Her eyelids flickered somewhat and a sleepy sigh issued from her lips...soft delicate lips that were curved into a smile.

"Sleeping beauty." He murmured endearingly. But those two words seemed to seep in to her consciousness through her unconscious state for her eyes snapped open. Danny froze, those entrancing lavender eyes, filled with confusion, looking back at him. But it only took her a few seconds to give him a kind, warm welcome.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

**Yes finally I'm done with this chapter!! Let me know how u liked it and remember to check my homepage to let me know which of the stories I should start first. THANK YOU...review please (wow this is the first time I'm saying that)**

**Phantomlisa5**


	4. Chapter 4: Come Get Me!

**HELLO OUT THERE!!!! What's up out there? Sorry for this really really really really really really late update by bad. So without bring the hell outta you people I'll just get on with the story.**

**Title:** The Seas Belong to You  
**Author**: Child Of the Demon Wolf 14  
**Chapter 4**: COME GET ME!!

Danny froze completely, staring into the amethyst eyes that held him captive in a state of stupidity. Those lavender eyes eventually moved from his face to the hand that rested softly against her cheek then back to his face again, a tiny spark of anger in her eyes.

'_Damn it Fenton, think...before you piss her off_.' Danny feverently raked his brain for an explanation to his soft touches and the longing that was trying to hide away in his eyes. But the sleepiness he didn't feel had indeed worked its evil magic and had already succeeded in putting his already tiered brain to sleep.

Danny's eyes were easily being weighed down by the fatigue of the day, having his brain shut off had really brought home the fact of how tiered he truly was. Yet even though sleep poked and prodded him he was too caught up in reading the emotions that entered her eyes to do anything else but stare.

Though it wasn't _exactly_ the same with her.

Yes…she was reading his emotions through his eyes. She detected confusion, nervousness, a small amount of fear; a hint of longing, a whole host of emotions was mirrored in those eyes. But when it came to staring…oh no…she was glaring. A heated glare that portrayed the growing anger she felt, but as the anger dominated her eyes the fear and nervousness in his eyes grew.

"I said who are you…and what are you doing in here?" she all but growled.

'Okay a little bit too late with the whole try not to piss her off thing.' Danny gulped, finally able to remove his now trembling hand from her skin on account of her tone of voice.

"I…I…I…" he stuttered stupidly for a moment, "I um…I'm sorry…there was...ah…something…something on your face…a bug. I was just getting rid of it for you since you were asleep…not that you couldn't get it off yourself if you were awake. But you weren't and I didn't want it to crawl up your nose or anything so I brushed it off and that's when you woke up. Sorry for waking you up though, I didn't mean it, it's just the bug and…"

Her eyes locked on his as he rambled on and on, unable to stop his mindless flow of words. When he finally noticed the look he was getting his rambling gradually halted and silence reigned once more. He stared at her strangely, solemnly, nervously; the silence taunting him greatly. And under her scrutinizing lavender eyes he couldn't help rubbing the back of his neck and looking away, "Well this his awkward." He muttered inaudibly.

She blinked a few times before opening her mouth to speak, "Who...are you?" this time her voice was more curious than it was dangerous and threatening. His eyes flicked back to her as she got to her feet, her eyes never leaving his.

He smiled slightly, "Who me?" stupid statement, he knew, because he was the only other person in the room, "I'm Danny."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Captain's grandnephew?"

Her tone forced a curt nod out of him, like a general in the English Navy addressing a new recruit, he was expected to move with speed and answer questions put to him just as quickly. After all she was better at this pirate thing than he was he needed to stay on her good side if he was going to survive.

She nodded slowly, "I see," blowing a strand of hair out of her face she climbed back into bed, stretched out on her back, eyes closed and hands behind her head, "I'd advice you to get some shut eyes…you have a long day ahead tomorrow."

As he climbed into his own bunk Danny marveled at the speed with which she'd assessed the whole situation. She knew she was stuck with him no matter what, she have to keep him out of trouble, show him what to do and what not to do, she'd probably have to put her own work aside for him. He looked over at the dark form breathing evenly on the other side of the room and in the safety of the darkness he whispered two words, "Thank you."

The moonlight that made her eyes to shine altered him that she was not asleep as he had thought.

"Wha…What did you say?" he voice sounded stunned. He propped himself up on one elbow, "I said thank you." He replied quietly yet boldly.

"Why?"

He swallowed thickly, "Well…seeing as you're stuck with me and I probably don't like it…or me for that matter; I wanted to say thanks for just accepting me."

She was quiet for a moment, as if words like those didn't come along in her world very often...if at all. When she finally found it safe enough to trust her voice again she said, "I...uh…guess you're welcome."

Danny smiled and rolled on to his back, allowing himself to fall into sleep's waiting arms, a contented smile on his lips. Sam gave him one more glance before letting sleep claim her as well. Something told her she was going to need all her energy for the day ahead and the life she lived had taught her to always follow instinct and logic. After all that was the only way she knew to survive.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Come on Danny you can do this."

"Shut up."

"Come on a little longer and she'll get tiered and drop out."

"I'm not gonna get tiered."

"Shut up"

"Just a few more seconds and …"

"Tucker!" Danny rounded on him, "Shut It!"

Sam smirked and in a few easy moves she had deprived Danny of his sword and had him pinned against the floor, her sword at his neck. "Rule number one…never get distracted."

Danny glared up at her as she removed the sword from his neck, "And you fail to mention this until now?"

She smiled down at him, "Sorry, I didn't realize I had to spell everything out for you." She have him her hand and pulled him up.

"Oh hardy har har Sam," Danny replied, letting go of her hand when he was on his feet again, "It was Tucker's fault."

"Oh blame me why don't cha," Tucker grumbled from his place, leaning against the wooden rail that kept him from falling into the sea, "lazy, good for nothing, so and so."

"Hey I'm not lazy," Danny shot back in self defense, "I mopped the deck this morning."

"Danny relax…you're a good worker, "she graced him with a rare grin, "but, right now, a lousy fighter."

Danny glared daggers at her, "I hate you."

"Glad to know I've over shot my aim," she took a fighting stance, "now come on attack me."

If, at this point, it is not quite clear to my readers what our favorite trio is doing the author will humor you with an explanation.

_Teaching Danny to fight._

And in all actuality it wasn't exactly turning out the way Sam had hoped. It was okay the first fifteen minutes…but he was starting to get distracted. And when I say distracted I mean trip over a coil of rope distracted.

"Oof!" he hit the floor boards of the deck hard…real hard. And the laughter of the other two standing adolescents didn't help one bit. Sam was trying her best to conceal her fit of giggles while Tucker was guffawing with all his might, actually threatening to crumble to the floor and roll around immaturely. Danny looked up at Sam from under his raven bangs, his face red with embarrassment and frustration at his own clumsiness.

Sam's gaze softened at the sight of his big blue eyes as they rested on her apologetically. When he noticed the sincere lilac eyes that were searching his he quickly cast his gaze downwards, finding the floorboard beneath his rather interesting. Sam shock her head, amused by his acute embarrassment, "Come on Danny," she stretched out her hand to help him up, "We'll pick it up later."

Grabbing hold of her hand he allowed her to full him up with little effort.

"Thanks Sam." He replied meekly trying his best to ignore Tucker's persistent guffawing. Snapping at his long lost best friend wasn't exactly on his to do list at the moment. However Sam didn't seem to be standing for his humiliation and with surprising quickness she slapped Tucker over the head.

"Tucker will you knock it off for Christ's sake."

"I'm sorry," Tucker wheezed through his subsiding laughter, "but did you see his face when he…"

Another swift slap was bestowed upon the poor boy, this time bringing a smile to Danny's lips.

"It's okay Sam," he threw over his shoulder as he walked towards the door that led below deck, "worse has happened to me."

Reaching his hand out to the handle of the door Danny really didn't expect it to be thrown open, he also didn't expect to slap him clean in the face…but that part was inevitable, wasn't it.

"Holy shi…" he nearly screamed, the statement unfinished as pain etched itself into his features, "what the hell was that!"

Somehow he looked up through the pain that contorted his face only to see the angry brown eyes of Eric McKenzie. A smirk touched the first mate's lips as he side stepped Danny, who was lying on the floor…again.

With an air of satisfaction and superiority the 21 year old walked towards Sam throwing a few words over his shoulder to Danny, "Next time watch where you're going."

Glaring up at the male from his not so intimidating position Danny pushed himself up on his hands, blood dribbling down over his lips from his nose. Anger welled up inside him and his voice was dark and deadly as he rasped out the word, "Asshole."

Eric froze' his back to Danny, "What did you just say."

Pulling himself to his feet Danny glared at the back of Eric's head and repeated himself more clearly, "Asshole."

"You'd better want to take that back." Eric turned to glare at Danny over his shoulder. Danny returned the glare ten fold, "No."

Eric whipped around to face Danny, a vein pulsing in his forehead yet still he couldn't be angrier than Danny.

_He was pissed_. Anger pulsed through him as if it was what he thrived on, it was uncontrollable. Like an age old fire that was suddenly rekindled, his barely suppressed rage reached such a height that Danny saw red. He could focus on nothing more than that burning emotion, the want to maim his opponent's limbs.

Eric's jaw tightened as he clenched his teeth, glaring murderously at Danny, "You're gonna regret that."

Danny's smirk was malicious and almost evil, "Let's see you try and make me."

Eric rushed at him but Danny side stepped him at the last second and he went crashing into the same door he had used to slap Danny in the face. Grabbing the male's long brown hair Danny gave it a hard yank pulling and throwing Erick in the opposite direction. His eyes burned to the point of stinging, the once electric blue eyes bordering on toxic yellow. His breathing was fast and hard and his fists were clenched so tightly that they were white. A feral growl left his throat as he whipped around to face Eric, his breathing heavy and labored.

Eric glared up at him as he lay on his stomach, sprawled out on the deck, "You son of a…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll throw you overboard…first mat or not." Sam grounded her black leather boots on Eric's back. Watching his wince in pain with an air of pure satisfaction, while she dug her heel in.

Danny took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and get his eyes to stop stinging him so damn much. He closed his eyes tightly stumbling backwards to lean against the door. The stinging intensified, bringing tears to his eyes. Throwing up his hand to shield his eyes from any sunlight what so ever Danny fumbled for the handle of the door, finding it he yanked the door open and stumbled into the semi darkness beyond.

The door closed with a bang as he found his way to the room he and Sam shared, unable to open his eyes at all. He tripped clumsily into the room slamming the door behind him. He blindly searched around the table for a shard of mirror he had seen that morning. Opening his eyes for a split second he found his eyes were a piercing luminous green. The stinging intensified ten fold and Danny wad tempted to rip his eyes out to stop it. Suddenly the same burning sensation began to centre itself on his hands.

His hands felt like they were on fire, as if someone had soaked his hands in kerosene and then carelessly tossed a match on them. Then suddenly…it stopped. The stinging stopped and he could open his eyes with little difficulty. Was this always going to happen when he lost his temper?

He took several deep breaths tryi9ng to calm himself. After a while a soft delicate hand settled on his shoulder, "Danny, are you okay?"

He didn't look over his shoulder to find out who it was, he didn't have to. He'd heard that voice last night, this morning, a few minutes ago and it stuck with him. He took another deep breath, "I'm okay Sam…I just let my anger get the best of me that's all."

Her hand slipped away from his shoulder and somewhere, deep down, he found he missed that comforting touch; he turned to he then, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled at him, "Eric's a first rate ass…you'll learn how to deal with him your own way."

He smiled softly, casting his gaze downwards he asked, "So would you really have thrown his overboard."

She laughed softly, "Of course, nobody messes with my friends."

He smiled back at her, "Thanks Sam."

She gave him a soft, playful punch, "Anytime Danny," she motioned towards the door, "now come on...let's get out of here."

He nodded and followed her e door thank full that semi darkness hid his reddened cheeks all the way to the deck of the ship. This time the sunlight didn't hurt his eyes. When Tucker saw them coming forward he pushed himself up off the barrel he was leaning against, "You okay?"

Danny nodded, "Just got a little too angry that's all."

"Good thing you didn't get angrier," Tucker motioned to his left, "Eric's gonna kill you."

Danny turned to meet a pair of smoldering brown eyes, glaring straight at him. Danny returned the glare but not as harshly, "Not if I kill him first."

Sam slipped tow rather sharp and long knives from her boots, running them across each other to sharpen the steel, "I've never liked that man since the very day I stepped foot on this ship."

Danny turned to her, "How did u get on this ship?"

She smirked, her lips hidden by her long hair, "almost the same way you did."

Danny opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a near defending shout, "SHIP AHOY CAPTAIN!!!!!"

Captain silver looked up into the sail at the man who rested in the crow's nest, "WHICH SHIP!??!?!"

"IT'S THE SEA DIAMOND FROM THE WHITE ARMADA!!"

Silver swore under his breath, jumping from the helm and shouting orders. Danny turned to Sam meaning to ask her what was going on but thought better of it by the look on her face. She had stopped sharpening the knives and was holding them tight enough to make her knuckles white, anger written all over her face.

"Sam." He spoke her name quietly. She directed her gaze to him making him step back it was murderous. Her gaze darkened and a wide, evil smirk graced her lips as she saw the ship coming into site.

Her voice was dark and laced with venom, "Come on...that's right…come and _**try**_ to get me…you'll never take me alive."

_**Oh My God!!!! I'm done….I'm so so so so sorry for making u wait over a month for this chapter guess I was just lazy. I'm working on two other stories so I'll see where I can go from here okay…..THANKS!!!**_

_**Shade Shadows  
the rebel PHANTOM**_


End file.
